Being in love
by Jazzy776
Summary: Set after MR:3 Max and Fang finally admit their feelings. Things are GREAT! Until htey go to a party and get caught by erasers. While in captivity Fang meets someone...who he loves more than Max? Will Max be cool or will jelousy take over? Faxness R
1. True Feelings

**I hope you like it! This is my first fanfic so it might be kinda cheesy! Oh and there will be Fax! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 1

"Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hungry." Which came from…you guessed it Nudge. We were currently flying over Salt Lake City, Utah. And let me warn you DO NOT DRINK THE WATER FROM THE SALT LAKE! The name suits it well.

We just left my mother's house. Yes I did say mother. Who would have thought I actually had a mother. Not to mention it that she is Dr. Martinez. Oh and not to mention that my father is Jeb. Yeah that was a surprise too.

Anyways after escaping our deaths, I decided we needed a break. So we are going to California. More precisely Disney Land. Mostly for the kids because you all know how I hate crowds.

"Max can we please, please find a place to land before Nudge blows my ear drums?" Iggy looked in my general direction.

I glanced at Fang and he gave me a slight nod. Fang. Things have been weird between us lately but what can I say he did ditch me but then saved our lives….sorta. "All right keep a look out for a place to eat."

Not long after Gazzy pointed out a McDonalds down below. "Let's go guys!" I shouted to the rest of the flock.

We landed a good distance away so no one saw us. We walked into McDonalds and ordered. You already know we eat a lot so I won't go into details. I paid with my Maximum Ride card which surprisingly still was active.

We found a booth away from everyone else and ate. And dare I mention without Erasers ruining it!

When we were finished we decided to call it a day and find a hotel. I walked up to the clerk of the Holiday Inn. "Excuse me how many rooms do you have opened?"

He looked at the computer. "Three."

Oh great. This is not good. "Not even four?" He just shook his head. "Alright I'll take them." I gave him my card and paid. Finished paying I went back to the flock. "Ok well I could only get three rooms." Here it comes. This is going to ruin my day.

"Me and Nudge wanna share." As predicted Angel said.

"Yeah and me and Gazzy wanna share." Again just as predicted. Guess who that leaves me with. Yup you guessed it Fang. The one who I least wanted to talk to because then I'd have to admit I was wrong. I guess I can't avoid it.

I turned to him. "I guess that leaves me and you." He just nodded. We went upstairs and I gave the flock their keys and they went to their rooms. Just before we went into our room a kid bumped into Fang and me.

"Oh sorry." He was about our age. He looked at us. "Did you guys know there's a party tonight for 13-18 year olds? Are you guys going?"

Before I had a chance to say no Fang beat me to it. "Yes we are." I glared at him but he just shrugged.

"Cool I guess I might see you there! See ya." And he ran off again.

I looked at Fang. "Why did you do that?"

"We need to have some fun Max." Was all he said. We went in our room and took off our backpacks.

"I'm going to go get in the shower if we are going to go to a party." But before I could move Fang grabbed my arm. "Wha…" I didn't get a chance to finish because Fang covered my mouth with his. I was going to push him a way but I actually enjoyed it so I kissed him back.

When we parted I was breathless from lack of air. "Wow… um Fang."

But he interrupted me. "Go get in the shower. Then we will talk. There is something I have to tell you."

Something to tell me? Huh? Now I was curious so I got in the shower and took a fast one. When I changed into the clothes my mom bought me I blew dry my hair and brushed my teeth very fast because I really wanted to know what Fang wanted to tell me.

When I was finished I practically ran out of the bathroom. Fang was on the laptop Jeb gave to us as a farewell present. He looked up when heard me come in. He closed the laptop and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you know that you took a shower and got ready in less the ten minutes?"

Wow a record for me. "I was curious about what you wanted to tell me."

"Ok." He got up and sat on the bed and patted the seat next to me and I went over and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I wanted to know if you meant it when you said you loved me."

Oh that's what he was wanting to talk about. I tried to not let my disappointment show. "Uh…" I really didn't know.

He grabbed my hand. "Please. Did you mean it?"

I looked down at our hands and knew I'd be lying if I said no. "Yes." I mumbled.

I thought he would laugh and say something stupid. But no he did something else. He kissed me again but more passionately and then pulled back. "I love you too." Then he kissed me again. **A.N: I know cheesy but I know how a lot of you like when they kiss!**

Maybe this arrangement isn't such a bad idea after all. Then I just realized something, Fang, Mr. Tall, dark, and Quiet, loved me. My dreams were coming true for once.

The party tonight was going to be very interesting.

**So what do you think? Is it completely stupid? Review please so I know if I should write more. Oh and if you do like it I'm leaving for a week so I won't be able to update it for a while! Sorry!**

**Peace out, **

**Fang's Lover**


	2. Author Note

**AN: SORRY about all those block thingys! I don't know how to take them off but I'm workin on it. If I can't then I'll just have to take the story off till I figure it out! Sorry for people who liked it but I really don't know how!**

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Fang's Lover**


	3. Meeting someone new

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I fixed all of those weird punctuations marks I think. So here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 2: Fang's POV

"Iggy are you sure you don't wanna come?" Max asked for about the tenth time.

"Max, he said he doesn't want to go so com on or we're going to miss the party!" I was trying very hard not to let my impatience show.

I couldn't wait to leave. Max needed a break. If she didn't relax she might have a panic attack.

"Oh all right. Remember the kids need to be in bed by ten, okay? And if there is a problem or something…"

"Max I know! Just LEAVE!" Iggy shouted in Max's general direction.

"Ok Jeez." She mumbled some other things that I won't repeat.

"MAX!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry." She hung her head.

Ahhh she is too beautiful. I signed, "Come on Max." She nodded and followed me out the door. When we were in the hall, I started laughing.

"What?" She asked me.

"You worry too much." Then I pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Besides if anything happens all they have to do is press the red button on their watches and we'll come and help."

"Yes and if something happens to us, we press our red buttons and they run away." She responded.

Oh right. Jeb gave us these cool watches in case we ever get in trouble. It's really useful except when Angel and Gazzy start to play with it.

"Alright now that, that's settled, let's go." I grabbed her hand.

We walked into the elevator and tried to breath regularly because we still hate tight spaces. When we got out of the elevator we followed the music which turned out to be in one of the big ballrooms. We walked in and out of the corner of my eye I saw max glance around self consciously.

I squeezed her hands. "Come on let's go get something to drink."

She just nodded. I lead her to the drink table. We got some coke and went to go find a place to sit. Which let me tell you was really, really hard? The party was so packed that we got lead to the middle of the dance floor.

Max started laughing. "Looks like we're going to dance."

I blushed. "I…I don't know how to dance."

She laughed again. "Well that's good because neither do I!"

We put down our drinks and started dancing. We just started dancing like everyone else. We were having the time of our lives…until someone whispered in my ear. "Meet us out back. If you don't we'll kill you all."

I glanced at Max. She gave me a slight nod. She heard it too.

I gave her a look trying to tell her to push the button on her watch because I was afraid the person was still behind me. She understood because she reached and pressed her watch button. Then she started walking towards the door of the ballroom. I followed.

When we were out in the hall she grabbed my hand. "Should we go?"

"Yeah but if it looks bad then we'll run."

She nodded. We walked hand in hand to the back entrance. As soon as I walked out the door I got hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

Iggy's POV

We were watching T.V (well I was listening) when our watches went off. Oh no Max and Fang found trouble. "Ok guys we got to get out of here. NOW!"

They all started shouting at once. "Iggy what should we do?"

"Ok, uh Nudge you opened the window. Angel and Gazzy you guys get ready to leave. Grab things you need okay?"

When we had our things we jumped out the window. I stayed close to Nudge so on each down stroke our wings would barely touch. "Let's find a cave then we'll figure out what to do."

They just nodded and we flew into the air wondering what happened to Max and Fang.

Max's POV

I woke up in a dark room. Well the good news is I'm not in a dog crate; the bad news is that I think I'm back at the School. "Fang?" I whispered. "Fang?"

I heard groaning then, "Max?"

"Fang where are you?"

"Follow my voice." I got on my hands and knees and followed his voice while he mumbled things like: "I love you." or "We'll get out"

Finally I felt his hand. I grabbed it and scooted closer. I found his ear and whispered into it, "I love you too."

I felt his other hand going up my arm leaving goose bumps. His hand found my face and his fingers felt my lips. Then I felt him lean forward, his breath on my face. Next thing I knew I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back. Unexpectedly his tongue ran across my bottom lip. Surprising myself I let didn't hesitate to let him in. His tongue roamed my mouth exploring everywhere.

Finally we unwillingly broke apart for air. Then a door on the other side of the room opened. A whitecoat walked in. "Hello. I need you both to come with me."

I stood up. "Really and do you really think we would listen to you?"

"Yes because there is someone you both need to meet. You can come willingly or we'll bring in the Erasers to come and get you."

"Fine but I won't like it." I stood up and helped Fang up. We walked towards the door and he gripped my hand hard.

The whitecoat took us down the hall and we turned a couple of corners until we were in front of a door. "Here we are." He opened the door and let us first.

When I walked by I growled at him and Fang tried to not laugh. Inside the room was two other whitecoats and someone sitting on a chair in the corner. I couldn't see their face.

The whitecoat shut the door. "Here are the experiments you wanted."

The two other whitecoats turned around. "Welcome. My name is Barb and this is Rob. I run things around here and we've heard a lot about you. You are Max and Fang am I right?"

I stepped up. "What's it to you?"

"Well we would like you two to meet someone…well actually we just needed Fang but we figured you wouldn't like that Max."

"I guess you guys aren't as stupid as I thought. Now who is this person?"

"Jessica come here." The figure in the corner looked up and came over. She looked a lot like… " Fang I'd like you to meet Jessica, your sister." …Fang.

**I hope I didn't disappoint those you like my story. I'll have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day if you tell me what you all think!**

**Thanks!**

**Fang's Lover**


	4. Being in Love

**Here is the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 3 Max's POV

"My…my sister?" Fang was shocked.

"Yes. When you were four she was born."

"So she is ten right now?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Yes." Now she glared at me. "Now I'm talking to Fang not you!"

I clutched my fists and step forward ready to punch this lady right in the face. I got right in her face. "Wanna say that again because Fang is part of my family so in the end if you're talking to him than you're talking to me also. Unless of course if you have a problem with that I can think of ways to persuade you not to have a problem."

"Uhhh….n…no…problem." Barb stuttered.

"Good." I turned to one of the empty chairs and turned it around so the back of the chair was in front of me and sat down. I smirked. "Now let's get finished with this. I have a very busy schedule so let's move it." I saw Fang trying not to smile. He came and pulled a chair up next to me. "Why are you telling US this?" I put an emphasis on the "us" part.

"Well…" She looked around. She was trying to come up with a lie! "We just thought it was time to see how she does in the real world."

I was shocked. "So you're just going to let us go?" She nodded. "Really? Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you still need to save the world and you can't do it while you're captive. And if we kept one of you "family members" you would probably try to rescue them. We would just be in the way." She went to the door and opened it. "Come on… you too Jessica."

We all followed her. I was a little hesitant there probably a catch. But Barb never said anything except when we out the front door and I asked her where we were. She answered, "A few miles from where you were staying. We didn't want to take you too far. Just go straight that way." She pointed in one direction.

I admit I should have figured out something was wrong when they let us take off and leave but I was in shock. "Fang let's eat before we find the rest of the Flock! I'm starving." He nodded and I turned to Jessica. "Is that all right with you?" She nodded.

Her wings were black like Fang's and she looked like him too. Also she was silent. There was no way you could mistake her for anyone except Fang's sister. But I had to ask, "Can you talk?"

She seemed surprise. "Yes." Wow one word answer. She defiantly was Fang's sister.

Then I just started laughing. Fang looked at me. "What?"

"Oh one word answers. She is completely your sister. Now she can be Miss Tall, Dark, and Silent."

"So you're saying I'm Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent?"

"No you Mr. Tall, Dark, HANDSOME, and Silent…except lately you've been talkative." He flew under me.

I looked at him. He shrugged and said, "Drop." I gave him a look that said 'What?' was he crazy? "Trust me." Well when he puts it that way…I folded in my wings and dropped. He caught me bridal style in his muscular arms.

I felt Jessica's eyes on us but I was too lost in Fang's dark eyes. "Why did you want me to…?" I didn't finish asking my question. He leaned and kissed me. When we parted I smiled, "I could get used to this but as long as you remember to flap." He smiled and kissed me again. This time when we parted I looked down. "Look a place to eat! Let's land! Jessica we're going to land now! She nodded. I looked at Fang again. "Yup very silent." He chucked… don't hear that often…and kissed me one more time before angling his wings to land.

When we touched down he put me down and we all tucked in our wings. We walked into the restaurant. And you'd never guess who we say waiting. The Flock! When they saw us they jumped up and ran towards us. Nudge was talking so fast I couldn't even understand her. "Guys! We'll talk while we eat ok!" We got a table and ordered our huge order of food and then started talking.

Of course Nudge asked the most obvious question…okay so the second most obvious. "How'd you get out?"

"They just let us out!" They all blurted out "What!" at the same time. "Yeah without saying anything except they did give us something. Guys this is Jessica, Fang's sister."

They turned to her and started asking a bunch of questions but our food came and I told them wait till we leave. We finished eating and I paid. Then we left. Iggy said he found a cave so we went there. When we got there you could see that all of them had about a million questions in their eyes. I looked at the sky. It was dark. "Okay guys how bout we answer all your questions tomorrow because it's time for all of you to go to bed okay!" They groaned but finally agreed. "I have first watch." They all fell straight to sleep except for Fang of course. Jessica slept away from everyone else.

Fang came over. "Wow this has been an exciting day." He sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yup and just wait till tomorrow when we have to answer their questions." I leaned more into him and laid my head on his chest.

"Well we don't have to worry about that until tomorrow. Until then what would you like to do?"

I turned my head so I could see his face. The only light came from the light of the moon but I could still see his mischievous smile. "Well you should be going to bed."

"No I think I'll just stay here." Then he leaned down to kiss me. His tongue asked for entrance and I let it in. We made out for a while and what seemed like only a few minutes were actually a few hours we broke apart. "It's my watch."

"But you didn't even sleep." I protested.

"I got a lot of sleep from being knocked out now it's time for you to go to sleep." And he scooted me up closer to him. I was going to protest until I realized I was exhausted. I fell in a deep sleep feeling happy with Fang's arms around me. If I only knew that the happiness wasn't going to last.

Barb's POV

The one called Max fell for our trick. Maybe she's not as smart as everyone thinks she is. Jessica was Fang's sister but she was going to be our pawn in Max's destiny to save the world. Max has been too caught up with Fang she needs to save the world. So the scientists thought to get rid of him but Max wouldn't cooperate. So I figured Fang just needs something to distraction from Max so then she can focus on completing her destiny. Jessica will keep Fang's attention on her so he won't have time for Max. Max will think that means he doesn't love her anymore and she'll forget all about Fang and finally SAVE THE WORLD!

**Sorry if it's not really good. I kinda have writer's block! And don't worry no one is going to take Fang from Max. He'll always love Max! Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks!**

**Fang's Lover**


	5. Author Note 2

**Author Note: I know everyone hates these but I just thought that those of you who like my story I'll try to update tomorrow. But if I can't then I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks! I'm sorry and I'll try to get the next chapter done tomorrow! But I still have writers block!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fang's Lover**


	6. A New Voice and jealousy

**Here is the chapter you all wanted! But before you read it I would like to say thank you to these people for reviewing:**

**Skylania**

**maximum-calories**

**Fangs-Girl**

**I love fang so much it's scary**

**bellz2**

**Aqua279**

**Maxridefan**

**O'Future Ruler Maria Larry**

**CrimsonScarz**

**Talon101**

**deaths-evil-twin**

**Maximumgirl**

**brwneyedgrl**

**Astrophsics Rock**

**singLIKEaBIRD**

**Tremma**

**RoqueSummersLover**

**Fang Luver**

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 4 Max POV

When I woke up the first thing I realized was that Fang wasn't by me anymore and it was still dark out. So I freaked out! What was I supposed to do I'm totally in love with him! Wow I'm turning girly. Anyways I looked around the cave and spotted him in a corner. I was going to see how he was until I realized he wasn't alone. Jessica was with him. I decided they probably had a lot to talk about so I just laid back down. But of course my curiosity made me strain my ears so I could hear what they were saying.

"So did you know you had a big brother?" Fang asked.

I had to strain my ears even harder to hear Jessica's responds. "Yeah I did. But they told me you got destroyed because you were a failed experiment."

"Well we almost got destroyed but we made it through."

"Where were you guys heading before you got caught." Well the silent kids aren't silent when they're with each other. For a second I felt something in my stomach but I didn't pay attention to it because I wanted to hear their conversation.

"Max thought the kids needed a break so we were going to Disney Land."

"So Max is the Maximum Ride." I think Fang just nodded because she continued. "I've heard so many things about her. She supposed to save the world right?" Again he nodded. "And you love her right." Well talk about getting to the point. Now I really wanted to hear this.

He said nothing which I hope is because he nodded instead of answering. Then there was silence. I took that sign as being the end of their talking. And great timing because they sun was up now. I think this was a good time to get up. I yawned really loud so they would know I was awake. Then got up. "Hey Fang what's up." I moved towards the Flock to wake them up.

"Nothing." Fang snapped back and started talking to Jessica again in whispers. Whoa did I do something wrong?

"Ok…?" I felt this stab in my stomach like before but worse. I tried to ignore it and woke the rest of the Flock. "Time to get up!" I thought I'd have to fight them to get up but no in about five minutes they were all wide awake.

Then Nudge started talking at hundred miles and hour. "Fang I didn't know you had a sister. Did you. I can't believe they just let you out. Where did they take you? Did you go to the School. Jessica…." I walked over and but my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge not to be rude but SHUT UP!!!!!!" She nodded and I lifted my hand and went to sit down. "Ok. I don't know why they just let us out but they just said that Jessica needed to try and be out in the real world. They said they didn't want to keep us because it would distract me from my destiny."

And guess who decided to speak. You guessed it my voice. _That's because you need to save the world soon they didn't want to be in the way. _

_Oh hey Jeb. How are you talking to me I thought the chip was out._

_This is not Jeb. This is your new voice. And the School put another chip in your arm._ I didn't believe it. _Lift up you right sleeve if you don't believe me. _I did so and there was a tiny scar along my shoulder. They stupid white coats put another chip in my arm! _You didn't think they would let you get away did you. _Is it just me or does my voice sound mean now? _Your last voice didn't push you enough to complete your destiny. That won't happen again. Maximum you will follow your destiny. _Then pain shot through my head and I grabbed my head. I cried out in pain.

I felt arms around me and I thought they were Fang's. But when the pain subsided I found out it was Iggy. "Where's Fang?"

"When you were out of it, him and Jessica left to talk some more."

"He left without telling me?" Why would Fang do that to me?

"I'm sorry Max. But what just happened?"

"Oh nothing just a headache that's all." I was still thinking about how Fang just left. "What else did they say?"

"That we could leave and they'd catch up to us later."

"Alright. Guys were going to leave in five. Then we'll find a place to eat."

When we were ready we took off. I told the Flock to shout if they see somewhere to eat. Then I just drifted off. The stabbing feeling was still in my stomach and I needed to figure out what it was. It's never happened until Jessica came.

_It's called jealousy Max._ Why would I be jealous? Fang loves me and Jessica is just his sister… but he did just leave and he did snap at me this morning._ Maybe Fang doesn't love you as much as you thought. Maybe he just wanted someone who loved him and was like him. And you loved him but Jessica is like him and probably (once she gets used to him) will love him. Then you'll be out of the picture. So my advice to you is save yourself the grief and just forget about Fang. _

_Shut up voice!!!!! Fang would never do that to me! _Would he? I'll see how the rest of the week goes and see if maybe my voice is right. Which it's probably not.

We found a place to eat and a few minutes later Fang and Jessica showed up. He didn't even glance at me. He was so absorbed in his conversation with Jessica.

And that's how it was like for the rest of the week. Fang didn't say more then two words to me at a time. He didn't kiss me anymore or hold me like he did before.** (AN. That kind of rhymes!) ** When we stayed at hotels he would stay in a room with Jessica. And the thing in my stomach got worse and worse. Soon when ever I would lose control of what my voice called "jealousy" I had to fly away and land and punch something.

About the fifth time that day I had to fly away because Fang and Jessica were together again and finally I yelled at him. It didn't turn out so well.

_Flashback_

_"Fang why have you been ignoring me lately?" I shouted at him._

_"I haven't."_

_"Oh you haven't okay whatever. You do nothing all day except for talk to Jessica. You don't communicate with any of us anymore." I was pacing._

_"Jessie is my sister! I need to spend time with her!" _

_"Not that much time!"_

_"You know it seems to me that you're jealous Max!" His voice was started to rise._

_"Ha me jealous you wish. But whatever what would I know." Then I flew off. And the tears started falling._

End Flash back

Now here I am after practically punching a hole in a tree and tears flowing from eyes. I think my voice maybe right.

_Of course I'm right. I'm always right. That's why you need to trust me and forget about Fang. He was just a distraction. You have a destiny you need to worry about that. _

_Your right voice. What do I need to do?_

_Excellent. _Then the voice told me what to do. It told me to forget Fang so the jealousy won't take over. I'll try but I don't know if I'm strong enough. But it told me I had to because if I got too jealous then I could cause some serious damage and hurt someone so I'll try as hard as I can.

I flew back to the hotel we were staying at and went to bed so I would be ready when it was time to fulfill my destiny. Without Fang!

Voice POV

This is going perfect. Barb will be so happy! I just hope Max is able to come over her jealousy because if Max loses control then we'll all be dead. She is too powerful to lose control. But at least she'll forget about Fang and finally fulfill her destiny!

**I know I know! It's not the best chapter but it will get better I promise! But I won't be able to write for 2 more weeks because I'm goin camping and I'll be with my dad! **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks!**

**Fang's Lover**


	7. Leaving the Flock and losing control

**Hey everyone! Sorry about taking sooooo long to update! I've been gone! But here's the chapter and I might have the next one done today too but no promises!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 5

My first task of saving the world was to ditch the Flock. I know if I was in my normal state I would never ever agree to this…but seeing as I'm turning into a monster I think I can do it.

So now we resumed our flight to California where I'm going to ditch the Flock, that traitor Fang, and that…that…Jessica. I know we should have been there now but with my jealousy close to breaking out we had a lot of detours.

Nobody seemed to notice that I was acting different. The kids (Angel, Nudge, Gazzy) we're playing a game of tag in the air. Iggy was concentrating on listening to the sounds around us. And Fang…well you could probably guess what he was doing. But if not he was talking to the one and only, most retarded, attention stealer, jerk, annoying little bast…sorry…Jessica.

And me, I was planning on how I'm going to break into a building (my voice wouldn't tell me what it was called) and steal some information. That was the second step of (what I now call) Saving the World for Dummies.

It was getting dark and I still had a little of the old Max in myself to tell everyone to land.

Once everyone landed, I started shouting orders to the Flock so they wouldn't notice anything weird. "Ok guys we'll sleep in that cave over there and we'll have pop tarts for dinner. Let's go!"

Everyone ran towards the cave. I really didn't pay attention after then I was watching Fang and Jessica. I think they all ate and then I might've told them to go to bed. But I don't remember. So now it was just Fang, Jessica, and me. This could not be good.

Of course they were both talking amongst themselves I felt "jealousy" arousing in my stomach again and I decided to give them another chance so I started to walk towards them. _I don't think that's a good idea. _Oh great the voice.

_Listen I'm saving the world okay! So let me have some freedom._

_I still don't…_

_I don't care! _I started walking towards them. When I was in front of them they looked up. "Yo! What's up?"

They just looked at me. "Hello I'm trying to communicate with ya'll."

"Max you just interrupted Jessie telling me a story about her time in the school." Fang said.

"OH God forbid if I interrupt Jessie from telling a great story when you haven't said a word _Fang_. I mean seriously you haven't said anything to me since we left that place. You're too occupied with her." I gestured to Jessica.

"Max he was just trying to talk to me." Jessica spoke up.

"Oh really. Well have you notice that you two only talk to each other? Because there are other people in this world other then you." I could really rage welling up inside me and I knew I should stop but I couldn't.

"Well Max maybe you're just jealous that Fang may have found someone who is like him and loves him very much. And he loves me. Of course only like a sister." She added.

"Well I love him too. I have wings so I'm like him and he loves me…" I looked at Fang. "Right?" I barely choked out.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Max…that was just puppy love. I think it's time to move on." 

I couldn't believe my ears. I was starting to cry. "Fine…if that's…how…you feel fine. I'm leaving." Now I was angry. "You take the kids to Disney World I have better things to do then stay here." And with that I left.

Angel's POV

I've got to figure out how to tell Max that that's not the real Fang. But when the erasers came the night they got back they told us not to say a word or something really bad will happen to Max. That's when I heard Max arguing with the unreal Fang. Then I think she left. I sent a message into Iggy's head. _We've got to get rid of Jessica and that clone. Max just left and she could be in danger. I heard in Jessica's head that Max might destroy the world because of her jealousy._

_Okay. As soon as they go to sleep. But we need to get Fang first. He'll be the only one who will be able to explain everything to her. _He responded. Okay now we're getting somewhere.

Max's POV

I've been flying all night and I got to the building I'm supposed to steal from. My voice helped me get inside. And once inside I was on my own it just told me to find the resource room. So here I am in the middle of the room with the pile of papers I needed when I heard someone starting to open the door. I hid under one of the desks and listened.

Two people walked in. One of them spoke. "Yeah I heard that they sent a something to distract the distraction."

"That's what I heard. The one they call Max was getting distracted from defending the world from us." He laughed.

"Yeah. I heard they sent his sister and she like stole all the attention."

I'd heard enough. The jealousy took over then. The last thing I remember was my voice shouting at me. Then I lost control. I jumped out from under the desk and shouted. "You shouldn't never ever talk about them again." Then I punched the heck out of them till they were dead. I could've thrown up but I had no control over what I did. I wrecked the whole place and killed anyone who got in my way. Then I started the whole place on fire and left. Feeling satisfied and scared at the same time. I found an abandoned barn and went in it. Before I even found a place to lay I collapsed.

Voice's POV

This is not good. She lost control just like we hoped she wouldn't. What have we've done. She is supposed to save the world…now she's going to destroy it.

**I know I know please don't hate me!!!! It will get better I promise! Tell me what you think please!**

**Thanks!**

**Fang's Lover**


	8. Max's decision and news for Fang

**Here's chapter six. Sorry that I didn't put it up sooner. Been very busy lately. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 6 Fang's POV (the real Fang)

I woke up in a dark room just like the one where Max and I were. Max! I have to get out of here to warn her. My so called sister tricked us. Oh and that Fang II being around Max…I can't wait to get out then I'm going to kick some butt.

I tried to stand up but couldn't. Then I smelt something weird. Then I realized the stupid white coats were tryin to drug me with gas. I felt myself closing my eyes. I tried to fight it my soon I passed out.

Nudge's POV

We were now outside the building where Angel said where Fang was. We left Jessica and Fang II in the building. I couldn't believe our luck. Maybe Jessica didn't think we were a threat anymore because Max already left.

"All right everyone ready?" We all nodded and set off towards a sewage opening. (**A.N: Sorry don't remember the name.) **We all climbed through and before Iggy went down he throw a bomb out in front of the building. Before he closed the lid we heard people shouting.

We started going down through the sewage tunnel. Then I heard squeaking. Ew mice! "Ewwwww MICE!!"

"Nudge, SHUT UP!" Iggy shouted at me. I won't give you all the gruesome details on the walk down the tunnel. Finally we got to the door Angel told us about. Iggy unlocked it with his lock picks. We opened the door and went in. "All right Angel which way?"

"This way." Angel started walking down a hallway. She turned a couple of corners and then we were in the building. The hallway was deserted thanks to Iggy's bomb. "He's being held in room 45." We were now but room 37. So we walked down the hallway looking for Fang. We came to door 45. "He's in here but we gotta hurry the white coats are starting to come back."

We opened the door and went in. Fang was in the corner and he looked knocked out. We shook him and he opened his eyes. "Hey Fang!" I said.

Fang's POV

I felt something shaking me and I opened my eyes. The Flock was in front of me. Nudge said, "Hey Fang!"

"How'd…" I started asking but Iggy interrupted me.

"Not now. We need to get out and find Max. We think she's in trouble."

They didn't need to tell me twice. We ran out of the room and started to try and find a way out when I ran into a white coat. He looked up me surprised then relaxed. "Oh good I was just coming to get you."

"Really why?" I asked.

"Well it's about Max."

"What about her?"

"You need to find her. We can't control her anymore. We sent her to go steal some papers from a building in California that's all. Anyways she lost control and destroyed the whole place and…she killed every one in it. She's too powerful. If she keeps going on like this she'll destroy the whole world. We need you to talk to her. Or try to."

"Okay I will but just to let you know you guys are the one who started this." I couldn't get over the fact that Max would kill people. "Where is she?"

"Well we don't know exactly…"

"Fang I know where she is but we need to hurry." Angel spoke up.

"Ok everyone let's go!"

Meanwhile:

Max's POV

I woke up with a headache. At first I wondered where I was. Then the previous day's events replayed in my head. I killed all of those people…and I…I think I enjoyed it. It's all Fang's fault. Fang will pay for how he treated me. I will destroy him and Jessica. I'm also going to destroy all the Itex buildings, The School, and any institution. They did this to me. The made it so I can't control what I do.

This is their fault. They wanted me to save the world. Maybe I don't want to save the world? What if I want to take over it? Then I can destroy all those who mention Fang or Jessica. No I don't want to take over the world but I'm going to find all those who made me lose Fang then I'm going to kill them. And if anyone gets in my way…oh their in for a surprise!

Fang's POV

We were about to leave when the man I ran into called me. "What?"

"By the way I'm Max's voice. Wait hold on! I was checking up on Max. I wanted to warn you that she's not herself. She just said that she is going to destroy anything that made her "lose" you and if anyone gets in her way… she'd destroy them too. You need to be careful she's not herself. And…you…may need to kill her."

When I heard that I got angry. "I will not kill her. I…" I looked at the Flock. "I love her. I could never…"

"I'm sorry this is entirely fault. I told her to forget about you and not let the jealousy take over but…she must really love you because she didn't want to believe it. Even after she said I was right I could feel that deep down inside she really cares for me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that's her weakness. Her love. For you. If you don't wanna kill her then you must get her to believe you still love her. She thinks you don't because of what your clone said. If you really want to save her you must get her to remember how much you love and care for her. Good luck."

I just nodded. I will make Max remember that I love her more than anything in the whole world. As soon as we save her. I am never going to let her out of my sight again. _Hold on Max. Don't do anything you will regret. We're coming for you and I still love you._

**Sorry if it's not good. I'm kinda sick today so it may not be great! Hope you like it! Review please and thank you!**

**Peace out!**

**Fang's Lover **


	9. The fight, Max is back, & terrible disco

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I haven't been feeling really well and I had to work. Anyways here's the next chapter! Oh and this might be my last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the extra characters. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 7 Fang's POV

We've been flying for a few days now and we're at the place where Max will probably come next…at least we hope. I've been trying to think about how I'm going to talk to Max. But I have a feeling that talking is now what we'll end up doing. **(A.N: No they aren't going to make out)**

I snapped out of my thoughts when Angel said, "She's here."

Max's POV

I was on my way to the next place I was going to destroy when I started thinking about Fang. He was acting really weird this last week maybe….OH RIGHT! He doesn't love me anymore. Duh.

By now I could see the building but I sensed something different…something familiar. A few minutes later I realized why. The Flock walked out behind the trees. "Oh hello, where's Fang and Jess…Jessica?" I growled at them.

"Max please stop." Angel stepped forward.

"I can't. Not until all the people who took away my happiness and my Fang."

"No one took me from you. I'm still yours."** (A.N: I know cheeeeeeeeeesy!!!!!!!) **Someone said from behind me. I turned around and met the eyes of a cautious Fang. "Max you need to stop. I love you."

"But a few days ago you said it was just puppy love and we had to move on."

"That wasn't me. That was my clone. Fang II."

I thought about it for a second. It could be true………………………..no he's lying to me. "I don't believe you." Then I got ready to attack. Then I ran at him.

Fang's POV

"I don't believe you." Then she got ready to attack then ran to attack me. I was expecting this so I just stepped out of the way. She almost fell but caught herself and turned around. "I loved you and you treated me like crap."

"I didn't treat you like crap. It wasn't me. I was captured again the night we got back. You've got to believe me. I don't wanna right you." 

"I wished I could believe you. But…." Then she came after me. I wasn't fast enough and she hit me in the shoulder.

I groaned. She's very strong. "I'm…telling the truth. But if you wanna fight I guess I have to other way to convince you." Then I grabbed her and we started fighting. I tell you everything we did but I tell you one thing I was winning for a while anyways.

Max's POV

Crap Fang was winning. I can't let him win. First he tells me he loves me, then he breaks my heart, and finally he's going to beat the crap out of me.

_Max he's telling the truth you need to listen to him. PLEASE!!!!_

_But you told me that I should forget him. You said he was a distraction. _I was confused now.

_Forget everything I told you. Just listen to Fang._

_I get it now. You're in on this too. You work for Fang and you just wanna hurt me again._

_NO!!!_

_Too late. _Then I stopped listening. Fang was above me now and I was ready for him to hit me again but he didn't. He helped me up then put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I know what he's doing. He's trying to seduce me. Well it's not going to work. I kissed him back to get him distracted. Once he was distracted I kicked him where it hurts. **(If you don't know where that is…sorry but I pretty sure you all do!)** Then I started beating the crap out of HIM.

I had him down on the ground now and I was straddling him. I was going to break his neck but I let him have a few last words first. "Max. Please. Believe me! I love you. I've always have. No one, absolutely NO ONE, could replace you."

"Too bad you couldn't figure that out earlier." And I grabbed his neck. "Goodbye Fang."

**A.N: I thought I would stop here but I felt bad for taking so long to update so I'll keep going.**

But something stopped me from twisting his neck. I got flashes in my head of the night when we were let out of the school with Jessica. It was very fast and didn't slow down till I saw myself sleeping and Fang playing with my hair.

All of a sudden about a dozen erasers burst in. They said something to Fang and woke up the rest of the Flock and put guns to their heads and Jessica. They talked to them and I saw the nod. Then another Fang came in and went to sit by Jessica. Fang gently put my head down and followed the erasers.The rest of the Flock looked scared and then Jessica yelled something to them and they lay down again.

I snapped out of my trance. And looked down at Fang's neck. "Fang, I'm sooo so sorry. I believe you now. I love you."

He seemed relived. "I love you too, Max and I'm glad your back." I hugged him which was weird because he was face down in the dirt with me on him. I looked at his neck one last time and realized I was close to killing him. I was about to get up when I notice something written on his neck. I pulled his shirt collar down a little and gasped.

There on his shirt was an expiration date in black ink-like numbers.

**Well I hope you like it. This is my last chapter for this story. But if I get enough people who want a sequel then I'll write one so you can find out what happens with Fang's expiration date crisis! Review please!!!!**

**Peace out!**

**Fang's Lover**


	10. Author Note 3

**A.N: Ok so I am going to do a sequel but it's going to take me a while because I have major writer's block and I'm tryin to figure out if I should kill Fang (I know you all would hate me but…) or if I should keep him alive! But there will be a sequel!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fang's Lover**


End file.
